


Scintilla

by sugarlyblues



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M, Or Should He, just jaemin hating everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlyblues/pseuds/sugarlyblues
Summary: Many howls and chills fill the corridor leading to the exit of this government-owned building. He can hear some girly shrieks saying that they got paired to a celebrity. Some are about they got their dream professions. Some are confused about why their future family information is left blank. Jaemin isn't even sure how to feel about his fate.orThe government predicts what life you will have when you turn 21.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 12





	Scintilla

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first work here in ao3. This was an output I did as a requirement for my subject before. I just thought that why not revise it and make it renmin?  
> Anyway, hope you like this flash fiction I did. ;)

“ALL MUST COMPLY, NO EXEMPTIONS!” 

Twenty-one, the most hated age anyone could reach, or maybe just for Jaemin (which he wishes he did not though). Here he is, being dragged to this bewitchery because of the best decision made by the jurisdiction, _ever_. 

“Name?” 

He wishes he could stab this woman in the clerk seat, her voice rings annoyingly to his ears—or maybe it's the way she wears a mocking smile as she watches him frown his displeasure, like the power she holds is inevitable. 

“Jaemin.” Jaemin says flatly. 

“Jaemin what?”

“Jaemin Na.” This time, with explicit exasperation in his voice. He wonders if his mother would scold him for speaking this way to an elder. He could hear her cuss under her breath (as if that can intimidate him). And there, she holds out the paper what his future will be, literally. 

“You’re a quite lucky guy, huh. Good luck.” The woman smirks as she hands him the oh so life-changing document. He manages to stop himself from glaring at her before taking his turn to leave.

His future is now in his hands. He doesn’t even wanna look at it, but does he have a choice? He sighs heavily and tries to keep his eyes lingered on every text printed. 

_Name: Jaemin Na_   
_Age: 21_   
_Birthdate: 13-08-2000_   
_New Address: 2489 Jefferson Street, Norfolk, Yale_   
_University to be attended: Yale University_   
_Program to be taken: Fine Arts_   
_Future Profession: Artist_   
_Future Wife/Husband: Renjun Huang_   
_Future Kids: 2 (adoptive)_

_NOTE: COMPLY WITH THIS POLICY OR YOU’LL RECEIVE A LIFE SENTENCE._

———

Many howls and chills fill the corridor leading to the exit of this government-owned building. He can hear some girly shrieks saying that they got paired to a celebrity. Some are about they got their dream professions. Some are even confused about why their future family information is left blank. He isn't even sure how to feel about his fate.

 _Damn the government. Damn this dictatorial policy. Damn everyone._  
  
He knows from the start that he's not going to like the future life they made for him. Like, _Fine Arts_? _Really_? He can’t even draw a straight line and even used to pay for his brother's lunch just to have something to submit for his art class. And now they want him to be an artist? He doesn't even think he has enough money to go to a cheap university. Let alone entering an ivy league school.

And who’s this _Renjun_ anyway? It doesn't even sound like a girl's name in Jaemin's belief. Well, he isn't sure about his gender identity; he thinks he won't mind whatever his future partner's orientation is. What worries him is he might be some serial killer out there or someone who likes to smoke stinky cigarettes all day. He might be in adulthood now but entering a relationship with someone he doesn't go well with for the rest of his life is not something he will ever be prepared for. 

———

He sits on a bench near the outside of the hall he just went to. Staring at an empty space blankly, he does not even realize someone sat beside him. He tries not to pay mind to this someone until this someone speaks up.

“Satisfied with your government-fabricated-and-disappointing future?” A male voice suddenly resonates which Jaemin guesses is pertaining to him.   
“You don’t know how much I want to punch them right on their faces. I don’t even know why they even thought of manipulating people’s lives once they turn 21. Like, I don’t even get the point? They just mess up our lives and be pleased seeing us suffer.” He replies exasperatedly, much louder than he expects it to be. 

But then he hears a sarcastic chuckle. 

“Yeah, I know right, they think fully of themselves to even control what we should be doing for our lives. That just sounds horrible and dumb.”  
“I don’t even know how I’ll live now. But hey thanks to you, I don’t know what will happen if I haven’t vented out this anger on this.”  
“I just feel the same. I’m glad I was able to help you in a somehow little way."

A phone rings while the one beside him talks which makes him look at the one talking to him. It is a guy, who seems nice despite how scornful he sounds when talking about this whole circumstance. It's not like he can blame him though, he shares the same sentiment.

"Well wait–gotta go now, I bet my mom’s waiting for me and the result of my prediction. Bye.” He quickly gets up and runs to the other side of the street. 

Thinking he has had enough of discountenance when he doesn't even have a choice, a yellow thing falls as he gets up. He picks it up to inspect it and realizes it is a wallet. It must've belonged to the one he talked to earlier, he thinks. He follows what his instinct tells him to and opens it so he can return it to him. There are few bills intact inside and two ID cards. He pulls out one ID card and he thinks he sees the picture of the owner with a familiar name beside it. He tries to dig through his memory when he has read this name. He feels as if someone throws cold water on his face when a bell dings in his brain. His knees weaken as he reads the text that is written on the card he holds.

_Renjun Huang_

Jaemin regrets cursing the government, this dictatorial policy, and everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/sugarlyblues)   
>  [curiouscat](https://www.curiouscat.qa/sugarlyblues)


End file.
